Facebook Has No Spoiler Warnings
by SilentAnonymity
Summary: Plot twist was spoiled for me via Facebook, so I turned it into a fic!


**Facebook Has No Spoiler Warnings  
**

Written By: SilentAnonymity

Dedicated to all those people who have had things spoiled via Facebook

Chapter 1: First Attachment

* * *

So Facebook sucks in its ability to ruin great plot twists -_- I'm predominately an anime follower for Naruto, but something important was released and it was ruined for me (quite a while ago, but it hasn't been translated into anime form yet, so yes, **spoiler alert for all anime followers**). So I've turned the spoiler into a fic. The last three lines are basically what I read by accident -_- it had pictures too so I couldn't avoid it.

Apologies if this is a little lower quality than what I usually write, I had to get this out of my system...And I know I'm always going on and on about cliches and how emotions aren't controlled by the heart and stuff (blah blah blah), but when you get to the end, you'll understand.

And when you do get to the end, here is what I say to that: Yes, I went there (because Facebook did T-T).

Enjoy!

* * *

Simply existing means that one has experienced a first: a first breath, first tear, first laugh, cry, or giggle. As a civilian, mundane aspects like a first hair cut or a first dirty diaper are seen as important, but for shinobi, they could not care less.

What matters to a shinobi is their first hit with a kunai, their first mission, the first time they draw blood or break the neck of their enemies- what matters is their first _kill_. It is important the first time they bleed, the first time they successfully complete a mission, the first time they can reign control of their emotions and leave their comrades to die.

That is important.

They sever bonds, eliminate emotions, become faceless saviours- _assassins, murderers_, and kill to protect.

Attachment to the village is the only appropriate form of attachment.

Some shinobi cannot ever become tools of war; their needs for variant attachment are far too great (because really, that is as far as it goes. Loving is for civilians, emotions are for civilians, "broken hearts," and _love_ are for civilians. Attachment is as far as a shinobi will feel).

Perhaps it is through inappropriate attachment that civilians and shinobi become similar.

Hatake Kakashi is a shinobi of many firsts. He is the first born son of Hatake Sakumo, the White Fang of the Leaf. He is the first student of Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage. He is the youngest academy graduate, youngest Genin, youngest Chunin, youngest Jounin of them all. The first non-Uchiha to wield a transplanted Sharingan. The first to use Raikiri and the first to sever lightning. He is the first to be the last. (The last one standing, surviving, _alive_) In these respects, he is the first.

He was also the first and most important person to Nohara Rin (of course, excluding the Hokage- Rin is a good shinobi after all).

In many ways Rin was the first in Kakashi's life.

She was the first to save him, always, when he was injured. The first to forgive him. The first to support him. She was his first kiss (the moment was tense, like all kisses, but the air didn't smell like perfume and there were no hands that play with his hair. He was seven and bleeding out on the battlefield as she desperately tried to breathe life back into him). She was the first one to ever be attached to him like _that_. And because of her, he recognised, for the first time, he wanted to be attached to her.

Perhaps it is through inappropriate attachment to this girl that caused Kakashi to change.

He began to fight to protect Rin. He honored his fallen teammate- _best friend_. He began to express his feelings (because no matter how much he had tried, he had always _felt_, he just didn't express it). He yearned to be attached, to learn attachment, to _feel_ attachment and to feel someone being attached to him. He knew there was "a place for him in her heart," but he needed to know how to get there- he needed to know attachment.

He succeeded in knowing attachment, in knowing how to get to that place, but he was still a good shinobi, and the only acceptable form of attachment, is to protect the village.

But he is also Hatake Kakashi, the first born son of Hatake Sakumo. The first student of Namikaze Minato. He is the youngest academy graduate, genin, chunin, jonin. The first non-Uchiha with a sharingan. The first to use Raikiri and sever lightning. He is the first to be the last.

He was the first and most important person of Nohara Rin's life.

He is a _genius_. Because of this, he is the first shinobi to discover a variant method to be attached to another. He is the first to test it. He is the first and only one to know the fastest way to a girl's heart.

He is the only one to have made it to Rin's.

And when he finally did end up making it to her heart, she had smiled and he had said,

Chidori.

* * *

Review?


End file.
